loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Champions
Summary While supporting Lightning Lad as he competes in the challenging Galactic Games, Superman and Phantom Girl uncover a sinister plot by the Fatal Five! Lightning Lad has troubles of his own when he finds his biggest competition from someone close to him. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Superman ** Phantom Girl ** Lightning Lad Supporting Characters: * Mekt Ranzz * President Winema Wazzo * Contestants: **Jo Nah of Rimbor ** Tenzil Kem of Bismoll ** Drake Burroughs of Earth ** Zzok of Sephia **Mota ** Tarh Villains: * Mekt Ranzz * Fatal Five ** Emerald Empress ** Mano ** Persuader ** Tharok ** Validus Other Characters: * Science Police * Khunds Locations: * Olympus 12 Items: * Atomic Axe * Emerald Eye of Ekron * Legion Flight Ring Synopsis At the Intergalactic Games on Olympus 12, Lightning Lad is preparing to race in the Dodecathalon. In the Diplomatic Sky Box hovering above are dignitaries from the United Planets. An announcer mentions that the UP's recent peace talks with the Khunds did not go well. Lightning Lad meets his biggest rival in the race - his brother Mekt Ranzz. Lightning Lad confronts his brother, asking why Mekt has to try to upstage him all the time. Mekt says he's there to "set the record straight". Superboy and Phantom Girl leave Lightning Lad to go sit with the President, Winema Wazzo, Phantom Girl's mother. Superman fumbles his introduction, as he's never met a President before. In the first Dodecathalon event (the Filament Jump, a short race in jet cars through a canyon), Mekt fouls Lightning Lad as a judge deliberately looks away. Despite the foul, Lightning Lad wins the race. Up in the Sky Box, Pres. Wazzo thinks Superman and Phantom Girl are dating, and to avoid her, they go out for snacks. While outside, Superman uses his x-ray vision and sees a Death Bomb attached to the Sky Box. He grabs the bomb and flies into space with it, narrowly escaping its after-effects. Phantom Girl thinks someone is trying to kill her mother. As they look for other threats, Superman sees Tharok disguised as a pinwheel vendor, but he escapes. They figure the Emerald Empress must be cloaking him, and that the Fatal Five is now involved. Superman, Phantom Girl, and Lightning Lad decide they can't tell the Science Police for fear of starting a panic, so Superman will watch from the sky, Lightning Lad from the competitors, and Phantom Girl from the dignitaries sky box. Lightning Lad completes the first septuple somersault in the event, but Mekt pushes a competitor in his way at the finish so he botches the landing. Superman sees a disguised Mano sabotaging a transport ship so that it will collide with the Sky Box but Superman stops it in time. Phantom Girl fights the Persuader (who accidentally blows up his own ship) while Superman fights Validus. Both villains escape. Back at the 500-Meter Lava Canyon Dash, the various obstacles are tripping up competitors, but Mekt uses a hidden detonator to delay his brother, who stops to help a racer. Mekt finishes first. At the awards ceremony, Mekt presses a button on a device that he claims he doesn't know what it is, but it's to repay a favor. A beam shoots out, disrupting the force field dome over the stadium, and the Fatal Five appear, shedding their disguises (Emerald Empress was the look-away judge from the Filament Jump). The fight between the three Legionnaires and the Fatal Five begins, with the prize being the President. Emerald Empress admits it was easy since they had inside help (Mekt). Mekt races off, offering "sorry, my bad, good luck" to his brother. Tinya phases Mano through the ground and uses his hand to melt Tharok's robot leg, causing him to fall beneath the rubble he was carrying. The Emerald Eye snares Superman, who can't use his heat vision on it like last time. Suddenly, one of the medalists shows up - Jo Nah of Rimbor, who has powers of his own. He uses his super-strength to knock the Eye out of the arena, his Ice Breath to freeze the Empress, and invulnerability to go after Mano. Other contestants help in the fight, including Tenzil Kem of Bismoll (who eats the Persuader's axe handle). Jo Nah uses his super speed to team up with Zzok, another competitor, to stun Validus, and then Superman knocks him into the Empress. Later, Mekt tells Lightning Lad that he had no idea he was helping the Fatal Five, all he did was make a deal with a judge so that he'd come in first. At another ceremony, President Wazzo honors the Legion by saying they've proven their value to the safety of the UP, and awards a medal to Superman. Tinya leaves with her mother, who is continually trying to set her up with a nice boy - maybe one of the other medalists or Legionnaires? Jo Nah winks at Tinya as she leaves with her mother. Trivia * Two classic Legionnaires appear as contestants in the Galactic Games: Jo Nah of Rimbor, aka Ultra Boy, and Tenzil Kem of Bismoll ("Kem the Bismollian," misinterpreted in the closed captioning as "Camden Mismullion"), aka Matter-Eater Lad. Both characters are also referenced in the Legionnaire symbols which appear in the series' opening credits. * Interlac on a banner at the Galactic Games reads "Batman Lives". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1